Délivrance
by Little lunar fox
Summary: OS. Les derniers instants d'un homme seul dans tout l'univers. Dévoré par ses souffrances et ses peines, il fait une ultime rencontre. Il comprend alors que ce n'est pas la fin, et que sur Terre, quelqu'un l'attend.


La porte de la chambre du capitaine s'ouvrit pour laisser passer Shion Zaitess.

Epuisé, sale, des dossiers emplis de papiers sous les bras, il cherchait encore la moindre trace écrite, la moindre donnée qui lui permettrait d'accéder au mot de passe d'Hiiragi, malgré le fait que ses recherches pour trouver n'importe lequel d'entre eux n'avaient rien donné depuis neuf ans. Il n'avait pas d'espoir. Cependant il fallait qu'il trouve ces mots de passe pour pénétrer au cœur du système de l'ordinateur central, celui qui régissait le fonctionnement de la base lunaire.

A bout de forces et vidé malgré son physique robuste d'homme de trente-trois ans, il essayait de marcher vite.

Même si l'idée que le moment d'enfin quitter cet enfer approchait l'emplissait de soulagement au point de le faire pleurer à sanglots hystériques, cela signifiait aussi que ses chances d'arriver à bout de son projet se rapprochaient un peu plus de zéro à chaque heure.

 _« Bon sang... Je n'ai toujours pas le moindre indice, sur le moindre mot de passe, même après tout ce temps. Seul, le mien est inutile ! Que faire ? Je dois mettre fin à ces guerres... Je refuse que le paradis dont nous avions tant rêvé ne subisse le même sort que notre monde. Je... »_

Shion s'arrêta d'un coup. Hélas, il se touvait que les sympômes étaient plus fréquents et plus virulents chez lui. Comme si le virus prenait avec force sa revanche sur le vaccin, comme si le processus s'accélérait après avoir été stoppé si longtemps, ce qui signifiait qu'il pouvait mourir à tout moment. Après quelques secondes, il lâcha les papiers qui s'éparpillèrent au sol. Il sentait sa tête lui chauffer, ses oreilles siffler. Sa vision se troubla, il fut prit de vertiges.

 _« Oh... On dirait bien que... Que c'est peine perdue. Je n'ai plus le temps... »_

A demi conscient, il n'entendait plus rien, si ce n'était un bourdonnement. Sa vue se voilait complêtement. Il s'écroula sans percevoir la moindre douleur, le moindre son, et se sentit vomir, avant de perdre connaissance.

* * *

Alors, Shion se mit à chuter vers la Terre... Vers l'île d'Hokkaïdo.

 _« ...Le Japon ? Mais... »_

Il était à présent, debout dans un champ ensoleillé au couchant. Un vent doux de fin d'été carressait le blé qui se balançait tel les vagues d'un océan doré. Au loin, dans l'horizon où s'allumaient les premières étoiles, se découpait la silhouette d'une maison.

 _« On dirait l'endroit où je vivais avec Lazlo et Kiya, autrefois. Tiens ?... »_

A la lisière du champ, se trouvait un enfant recroquevillé sur lui-même. C'était une petite fille.

 _« Mais qui est-ce ?... »_

Shion s'approcha. La petite pleurait. Comme si elle l'avait entendu malgré qu'il ne soit pas vraiment là physiquement, elle se retourna d'un coup vers lui. Son visage était blanc comme neige, ses yeux verts feuille surprits étaient baignés de larmes nacrées, ses cheveux noirs comme la nuit flottaient dans la brise.

-...Qui êtes-vous ? Murmura la petite d'une voix inaudible et douce.

-Tu peux me voir ? Répondit Shion, étonné.

-Oui.

-Je suis un fantôme, pourtant. Tu n'as pas peur ?

-Oh, non, je... Vous êtes si beau...

Shion eut un regard surpris, avant de rire. La petite vira au rouge pivoine avant de détourner le regard.

-E-Excusez-moi Monsieur, je... Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris.

-Mais non. Allons. Pourquoi pleures-tu ?

L'enfant cacha son visage dans ses mains.

-Je... J'entends les voix des fleurs... Celles des animaux, de tout ce qui vit autour de moi. Mais... Quand je l'ai dit à mes amis, ils m'ont traîtés de menteuse... et... (Sa voix se brisa) ils ne veulent plus jouer avec moi, dit-elle en se mettant à sangloter pour de bon. Je ne suis pas normale. Je suis un monstre...

Le cœur de Shion chavira.

 _« Mokuren... »_

-Il ne faut pas dire ça, mon ange. Tu n'as rien d'anormal.

-Vous êtes sûr ? Fit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

-Evidemment.

Il se baissa à sa hauteur.

-L'Univers est empli de choses qu'on ne comprend pas toujours. Il faut simplement accepter que cela fasse partie de toi. Tu as une chance inouie de pouvoir communiquer avec tous les êtres. Ce pouvoir que tu as est très précieux. Sers-t-en pour rendre service aux autres... Tu les rendras heureux.

Elle cessa de pleurer, et leva timidement ses yeux vers lui.

-Vous êtes un gentil fantôme, Monsieur.

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

-Dis-moi... Comment t'appelles-tu ?

Elle sécha ses larmes, et se tint droite.

-Alice. Alice Sakaguchi. C'est ma maman qui m'a appellée comme ça parce qu'elle aime bien Alice au Pays des Merveilles.

-Alice... Murmura Shion, comme si le simple fait de le prononcer était une formule de bénédiction. Quel magnifique prénom.

Il s'approcha d'elle, effleura sa joue de sa main, et posa doucement ses lèvres sur la deuxième. Dans ce baiser, il déversa toute son affection, toute sa tendresse, tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour cet être, celui qu'il chérissait le plus dans tout l'univers.

-Nous nous reverrons, Alice. Je te le promets. Attends-moi. Je t'en prie...

Sous les yeux ébahits de la petite Alice, l'étrange homme fantômatique disparut avec les derniers rayons du crépuscule...

* * *

Shion se réveilla. Il avait froid, il était trempé. Trempé de sueur, trempé de la bile et du sang qu'il avait régurgité, dont ses vêtements étaient imbibés. Il était secoué de tremblements. Il savait que c'était la fin. N'accordant plus aucune importance aux papiers, ni même à la colère et l'incompréhension qu'il éprouvait envers Shuukaido, l'homme qui lui avait infligé ces abominables années de souffrance, il se résigna, et se rendit à l'évidence qu'il ne pouvait plus rien faire.

Il se leva avec effort, et se débarassa de son haut maculé – il avait déjà froid. Il s'en fichait, il allait mourir de toute façon. Toussant, il se mit en route vers la seule personne à qui il voulait parler, avant de partir. Il aurait bien parlé un peu aux autres, mais il semblait malheureusement qu'il n'en aurait pas le temps.

Il pénétra dans la chambre mortuaire, et s'agenouilla devant le cercueil dans lequel reposait sa bien-aimée. Elle était là, dormant paisiblement dans les fleurs fanées. Belle comme une déesse... Même dans la mort.

-Mokuren... Je vais enfin pouvoir te rejoindre. A l'instant, je viens de te voir. Je viens de voir Alice. Exactement comme tu me l'as décrite il y a neuf ans. Mon âme a voyagé un peu avant que je ne parte. Comme toi, quand tu as sauvé ma réincarnation dans le futur. Neuf ans... Cela doit être ton âge sur Terre. C'est ça, non ? Je... Je t'ai réellement vue. Ca vient vraiment de se passer pour toi, en vérité. N'est-ce pas ?

Il toussa encore, et souffla. Ses vertiges recommençaient.

-Ecoute, je... Je sais que je n'ai pas le droit d'éspérer cela, mais... Je voudrais tellement que... Que tu m'aimes. Dans l'existence dans laquelle je m'apprête à me réincarner. Même si je suis une ordure... Même si, quand tu atteindra l'âge adulte, moi je ne serais encore qu'un enfant... Mokuren... J-je voudrais tant... Tu sais, je...

Ca y était. Le froid envahit son corps. Son heure était venue. Il ne pouvait se coucher là, souillé, et se laisser mourir, son corps pourissant comme une immonde charogne près de sa beauté éclatante. Non, ce serait l'insulter.

Sa capsule, dans laquelle il avait tenté de se laisser mourir par désespoir – avant de se souvenir de sa promesse, était hors d'état de fonctionner. Il fallait pourtant bien trouver quelque chose d'adéquat, au moins pour sauver le peu d'amour propre qui lui restait. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ?

Car il mourrait seul, et personne n'était là pour l'enterrer. Il ne le méritait pas, de toute façon. C'était un criminel. Un meurtrier. Un violeur. Il était fou. Il était pétri de haine et de désespoir. Lui, le dernier de son éspèce, n'était qu'un misérable chien. Il n'aurait pas le droit à la moindre cérémonie, et personne ne le pleurera.

Et Mokuren, la belle Mokuren. Quand elle eu rendu son dernier soupir, il l'avait délicatement portée. Il avait lavé son corps, jusqu'à la moindre impureté. Il l'avait vêtue de sa plus belle robe. Celle qu'elle portait lors des cérémonies sacrées, lorsqu'elle chantait. Et puis, tendrement, il l'a déposée là, dans un beau lit des plus belles fleurs de son jardin. Il a déposé un baiser sur ses lèvres froides. Il a refermé son cercueil de verre, et l'a scellé. Puis, il l'a pleurée. Il l'a tant pleurée. De douleur, de désespoir. Et son âme ne cessa jamais de hurler de détresse, même lorsque ses larmes se tarirent. Son cœur était prit d'un sanglot perpétuel, avec pour seul moyen d'apaisement se noircir de haine pour celui qui l'a plongé dans ce cauchemar abominable. Les seules choses qui pouvait un temps le consoler et le calmer, c'était de parler à Mokuren, même si elle était inerte... Il avait l'impression qu'elle l'entendait, qu'elle allait ouvrir les yeux et lui sourire. Et d'aller dans son jardin, prendre à sa place soin des plantes qu'elle chérissait tant.

Le jardin de Mokuren...

… Oui.

Bientôt, il arriva au jardin de la base. Toutes ces belles plantes étaient ce qui permettait de subsister sur ce satellite morne et froid. La base étant placée au pôle nord de la lune, à la limite de la face cachée, le jardin jouissait des rayons du soleil projettés par les panneaux sur le toit. Il offrait à manger, et filtrait l'eau et l'oxygène... Shion avait fait du mieux qu'il pouvait pour s'occuper de lui aussi bien que le faisait Mokuren. Parfois même, il enlaçait les fleurs. Leur parfum était le sien. Et alors, ne serait-ce que l'espace d'un instant éphémère, il était heureux... Il leur parlait. Et il le fit cette fois encore, même s'il était incapable de les comprendre.

 _« Puis-je me laisser mourir près de vous ? »_

Pourtant, cette fois, il lui semblat entendre chuchotter « oui », comme si les plantes avaient été effleurées par une brise fantômatique. Il les remercia. Il fut prit d'une violente et douloureuse quinte de toux. Il devait se dépêcher, ses forces le quittaient.

Le jardin avait croît en une forêt miniature après ces longues années. Le sol avait même fini par être recouvert de racines, d'humus favorisant la poussée d'herbe et tapissé de feuilles mortes. Il ouvrit les vannes d'eau, et régla le dispositif d'arrosage de manière à ce qu'il simule une mousson de temps à autre. Ainsi, les plantes allaient pouvoir vivre encore de nombreuses années.

 _"Maintenant, il est terminé",_ se dit - il devant le dispositif qu'il avait mit si longtemps à mettre au point, le mettant en route, alors que l'image d'une beauté sublime apparut. _"Elle peut chanter tant qu'elle veut."_

Alors qu'une voix divine s'éleva dans la base et que la végétation comblée se mit à pousser à vue d'oeil, il s'assit, et regarda le grand hublot, là où se tenait jadis son épouse. Il ne prêta aucune attention au sang qui s'écoulait de ses lèvres.

 _« Comme la Terre est belle, aujourd'hui encore. »_

Il la regardait, sa vue se voilant doucement. Même dans sa joie de mourir enfin, une angoisse le gagnait, quand il regardait la planète bleue.

 _« Terriens... Cessez cette folie tant qu'il est encore temps. Qu'importe les raisons qui vous poussent à vous faire la guerre entre vous, aucune ne mérite que votre Terre disparaîsse pour elles ! Je vous en supplie ! Si vous comettez les mêmes erreurs que mon peuple disparu, votre monde suivra le même destin... »_

Enfin, comme dans une étreinte amoureuse, la Mort le saisit. Et il l'accueilla avec bonheur.

C'est la fin de ton cauchemar, Shion. Ta peine est terminée. Ferme les yeux... C'est fini.

Des larmes de joie coulèrent sur ses joues, alors qu'il s'affaissait sur le sol doux couvert de pétales d'ancolies, sans bruit.

 _Mokuren, mon amour. J'arrive. Attends-moi._

 _...Te souviendras-tu de moi, Alice ?..._

* * *

 _« Délivrance »_

 _Fin_


End file.
